Channie Saranghae !
by aegyachanbaek
Summary: - NO SUMMARY - B1A4 Fanfiction Yaoi / JinCHan / ShortFic


_Channie Saranghae !__****_

_**Cast :  
**_JinChan  
_**Genre :**__**  
**_ Romance_**  
**__**Leght :**__**  
**_Shortfic ?_**  
**__**Author :  
**_Zhang Yi Lyn / Kang Hae Min  
_**  
**__**WARNING (!) : **_Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), Gaje, alur bangkak bengkok (?), Bahasa campur aduk  
Disclaimer : Cast milik diri masing" Dan fic ini milik saya_****_

.  
_**Summary :**___- NO SUMMARY -  
/ B1A4 Fanfiction / JinChan / Yaoi / Romance /  
.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**B1A4 Couple**_

_**. JinChan Story.**__**  
.**_

_**.  
-^HAPPY READING^-**_

.

_**.**_

_**All Author POV.**_****

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__****_

Channie Saranghae !

_**At Dorm B1A4  
**_

"Jinyoungie Hyung!" panggil Gong Chan  
"Ne, waeyo Channie?" ucap Jin Young  
"Temani aku beli susu hyung" Kata Gong Chan manja  
"Ne, Channie, apasih yang gk buat Channie" Kata Jin Young sambil mencubit pipi Gong Chan  
"hiks,, Appo Hyung" kata Gong Chan sambil sesegukan  
"uljima, channie, kalo kamu nangis hyung sedih nihh" Kata Jin Young  
"Ne, ne,, Channie Gk nangis lagi" ucap Gong Chan sambil tersenyum  
"Nah,, gitukan imutt, kajja Channie" kata Jin Young sambil menarik lengan Gong Chan  
"Kemana hyung,?" tanya Gong Chan  
"Bukannya tadi channie minta temani beli susu? Channie pabbo" kata Jin Young  
"aku tidak pabbo hyung, aku nih imut, Bbuing bbuing~" Kata gong chan agyeo ^w^  
.

.

.

.  
_**- Channie Saranghae ! -  
**_  
_**At Supermarket  
**_"Kau Mau beli rasa apa Channie?" tanya Jin Young  
"Coklat saja youngie Hyung" Kata Gong Chan  
"tunggu disini ne," ucap Jin Young _**  
**_"Ne Hyung" Ucap Gong Chan

Jin Young pun mengambil 2 buah kotak susu rasa coklat, satu untuknya dan yang satu untuk Gong Chan.

"Agashi, berapa semua?" tanya Jin Young ke kasir  
"5000 Won," kata kasir tersebut  
"Ini agashi uangnya," kata Jin Young sambil menyerahkan uang pas kepada kasir.

"Lain kali datang lagi ne!" kata kasir tersebut_**  
**_"Ne." kata Jin Young.

Jin Young pun berjalan kearah tempat gong chan tadi menunggu, tapi gong chan tidak ada di tempat.

"Channie!" Teriak Jin Young dengan suara merdunya ^w^  
Tak ada jawaban  
"Channie! Jangan sembunyi!" Teriak Jin Young dengan suara garang *Bukan Merdu* ._. ^w^  
"Ne Hyung," Jawab Gong Chan sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya  
.

.

.

.  
_**- Channie Saranghae !-**_  
.

.

.  
"kau tau saja hyung kalau aku sembunyi," Kata Gong Chan  
"Hyung jelas tau kau bersembunyi channie, karena hyung mencintaimu" ucap Jin Young

Blussshh….

Wajah gong chan memerah sempurna, setelah mendengar ucapan Jin Young

"ahh,, Hyung" ucap Gong chan malu  
"Kau imutt saat malu channie" goda Jin Young  
"Hyung, jangan menggodaku" ucap Gong Chan  
"Hihihii, Hyung suka menggodamu Channie" Kata Jin Young  
"HYUNG !" Teriak Gong Chan  
"Ne, ne,, arraseo" Ucap Jin Young Mengalah *?*

"Kajja, Pulang kedorm" Ucap Jin Young  
"Ne Hyung," Balas Gong Chan  
.

.

.

. _**  
- Channie Saranghae !-  
**_.

.

. _**At depan Dorm B1A4**_

"Hyung, Ayo Masuk!" Kata Gong Chan  
"Aniyo," Kata Jin Young  
"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Gong Chan  
Tak ada Jawaban  
"Yasudah Hyung, aku mau ma…" Ucap Gong Chan terputus karena Jin Young menrik lengan Gong Chan

"Shireo, Channie!" Kata Jin Young

CUP…

Jin Young Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gong Chan *Hanya Menempel, Tidk melumat, menggigit, dsb*

"Ehmm,, Ehmm,," Sebuah suara muncul

Jin Young pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lalu menatap siapa yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

Dan tenyata tersangkanya tak lain adalah BaDeul Couple ^w^

"egh,, Hyung,, Mian Ganggu, Kasihan Channie, dia masih polos hyung" Kata Sandeul  
"hmmm,,," Terdengar lenguhan nafas Jin Young  
" ehhmm,, Hyung maafkan kami, telah mengganggu" Ucap Baro  
"Gwenchana Baro-ah" kata Jin Young  
"Ya Sudah, Hyung Kami pergi dulu" kata BaDeul  
"Ne,," kata Jin Young

Setelah BaDeul Couple Pergi, jin young menghampiri gong chan yang tadi dia abaikan *Poor Gong Chan*

"CHANNIE SARANGHAE !" Teriak Jin Young

FIN ,,,,

Makasih All,, Yang Udah lirik, baca, komen, like, dll Fic Abal saya ini :)

Fic Ini Cuma Hiburan,, Karena Malming saya sepi tanpa pcr *?*

Udahhhhh,,,,,,,,

WE LOVE YOU 


End file.
